Runaways, Randomness, and the roaring, roaring Ruby
by Lilac Trees
Summary: Just great. Linn is back, a tiny bit less grumpy, but Tor's making up for that! Ivy's play turns out terrible, and Rowan? Well, let's just say we have a belly full of trouble on our hands...Me? Don't ask... My first story! Please read! I'll be your best friend! :3 Rated T for just to be safe. Some O.C.s but mostly the normal bunch. Hey, I have like 12 views..! And a review! Thanks!
1. Prologe

Mum,

Right now, I am listening to Ruby screaming. (Who knew she could scream so loud?)

It isn't great, because I'm left here alone with her, since you're in Asda, Ivy is at Sarah's, Ro's at belly dancing, Linn's poking in some poor person's mouth, Tor's at Freddie's and Dad's selling bikes.

I, meanwhile, have to buy earplugs. I would phone you, and ask you to buy some, but Rube broke it (The phone, I mean.)

This is why I need a phone. Or a public payphone outside. Or something.

Anyhow, I don't want this journal to be about why I don't have a phone. (That would be boring!)

It's about how nice random people can be (giving out free donuts to teenagers isn't a normal hobby), Ruby, and, of corse,

your other darling Love children. Yep, this is the first one I let Linn and Rowan write in. Not Ivy, because she's only eight

Not Tor 'cause...well, you know why. Not Ruby, 'cause she wasn't _born_ for most of it.

Just me, Ro and Linn.* Because the whopper of a thing wouldn't make sense if I just wrote in it this time.

So, Mum, if I did have that phone I would call you to get some biscuits and a extra-large box of tea.

But, remember? Your little darling Love child number six broke it...**

Love,

Ally, 18 year of age

Love child number 3

*Only a page or two! Rowan was crying too much!

**Maybe I could try psychic-ing you a message? ;c) The psyic-ing thing probably wouldn't work, though. Worth a shot.


	2. Linn(he) is back

My leg was numb.

Not numb numb, pin and needles numb. And who doesn't like pins and needles? (The world: Er...everyone?)

Okay, numb legs _aren't _really a bunch of fun, but it's better than...

(a) Not having a leg at all (Winslet hasn't figured how to steal them yet.)

(b) Having your leg bitten off by an anaconda, like some bloke did on the nature program Tor, me and Ivy were watching last night. I didn't _want _to, but I did, in case Ivy cried or something. She didn't. Actully, she said he shouldn't of been poking it with a stick. Which is true, but not normal eight year old thinking. When I was eight, it was more wondering was there any cake left after dinner. Yes, I was a very greedy child...Ten years later, still no better!

Why was my leg numb/pin and needle-ey/not numb numb? Why, thank you for (not) asking!

It was to do with Wendel...

Yep, we're only had Wendel for a week or two, but he's found a favourite sleeping place.

That being my leg.

How did we get him? Well, you know the young couple who moved in to a house down the road? They realized oops! they now hated each other, _just _after they got married. And bought a house together. And a cat. But Tor saved the day, and took Wendel out of sight! Well, not really, since Wendel loves our garden, and everyone can see him there. And he didn't sell the house. Or fix the couple back together. Actually, they'd probably hate each other even more if Tor tried getting them back together, since he'd never had a girlfriend. Or even kissed any one. Remind you of someone else at thirteen. Yep, Billy. But Billy, I'm glad to say, is and has been my boyfriend for five years. Though he's still a berk.

"All right?" said Rowan.

She wasn't asking was I all right because Billy is still a berk, she was asking was I all right because I was now banging my leg off the table. (Yep, leg still numb /pins and needles/not numb numb.)

"Pins and needles." I said back to her.

"Oh. Want some coffee?"

"Er...Ro, you know I hate coffee, right? Since like, forever? Or at least since last year? Can I have some tea?"

"The coffee was buy one get one free! And the tea wasn't! So instead of tea, I bought a load of coffee!"

"Er... How many jars?" I asked my ditzy sis.

"Oh... round two, so I got four extra free!"

"How did you carry them all?"

"Oh, I didn't! I asked some guy in Tesco could he look after two for me!"

"Who?"

"Just a random person."

Nice one Rowan. She manged to (a) waste money (b) waste coffee and (c) who would drink all that coffee?

No one (unless...).

"I know, Rowan! You can make a picture using all that coffee!"

"Oh yeah! You have the _bestest_ ideas EVER, Ally! I don't know _why _you didn't take up art in school!"

"Yeah..."

(Get the message, Rowan. Go. Away. Now. Or. Else.)

"Gotta go! KFC! See ya!" (Ro has a part-time job. For now, anyway...)

"Bye...Oh, and Ro? Bestest isn't a word."

"I knew that!" Rowan shouted, before she slammed the door.

Peace at last...

"Hi."

I turn around to Ivy.

"Do this."she ordered pointing at some maths question (84+6. They seemed to have got easier since _I _was eight. The answer is _obviously_ 95.)

"Nah. Have to go meet my friends!" I said and stood up.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Um, Ally, can you open the car door? The handle got broke..."

"Er... Is it a kidnapper?" asked Ivy.

"Good question. Are you a mad stalker? My little sister is worried..." I_ didn't _say.

"Er... Sure..."

"Thanks. This is Linn, by the way."

Oh! Now I remember! Linn called last week, saying she had a break from her lovely (not) job for a week, and was going to waste-I mean, spend it with us...

Aww...

I went outside and open Linn's mini.

"Nice car."

"Thanks. Take the bag. Ryan got it for me."

Err, who's this Ryan?

Suddenly, a short, curly haired guy came out of the car.

Ahh...

"Hi."

He then went over and kissed Linn.

Awwwwww...

Linnhe found a person she _actually_ likes(!). She hasn't had a boyfriend since Q.

"Here, bagslave!" said Ryan, giving me his bag as well.

"Gonna open the door or not, Ally?" barked Linn.

Hey, I'm not just a bag slave, I'm a Linn slave too...

_**Ally'sWorldAlly'sWorldAlly'sWorldAlly'sWorldAlly'sWorldAlly'sWorldAlly'sWorldAlly'sWorldAlly'sWorldAlly'sWorld**_

Yay! I finshed it! I have been thinking of this plot for aeons...I can't write it down fast enough!

I hope some one reads this, 'cause there's so little people on the Ally's world thingy. :3

Some one will. MEEEEEE! :D This is my first story, so don't expect it to be wonderful!

And sorry for the short chapter! They will get longer. Hopefuly.

Oh yeah, everyone but Ryan and Wendal are Karen McCombie's (the bestest writer ever! ;) )uby

I'm going to add in more, like Ruby (Who the hell is Ruby? Mwhahahahaha! The story changes...)

Bye! =D Miss No One


	3. The tin of doom

Sorry, I had a writer's block. I was kinda busy, see, and I thought the plot was boring.

But then I had a dream. It was weird, with care bears guarding this gate, but then there was this train, or a bus...

Oh, wait, I shouldn't tell you or else I'll ruin the surprise / plot twist / thingy.

But the dream I'm not going to tell you about told me the middle bit ( I knew what the ending was already.)

So, watch out, there are going to be some random bits in the middle since it is based on a weird dream...(with care bears, of course.) XD

* * *

I don't think Rowan will be abel to make that coffee-arty-crafty-picture-yokey after all.

Mostly 'cause Ryan's hooked on the stuff.

"Aaah!" sighs Ryan. "Don't you just love a nice wee cuppa coffee?"

"Err, no, not really..." I said.

"Get the biscuit tin down, Ally. Please." barked Linn.

"Whatever..."

I happily went back into the kitchen. Ivy was at the table.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" I asked her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Linn is with a kidnapper."

"No she isn't! Ryan is lovely!"

"Not a lovely as Ben."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ivy, babe, Ben **is a dog!**"

"So? And anyway, I need to write a play."

"You need to write a play? Why?"

"For school. Mrs Topson picked me to write a play."

"Why?"

"Because she says I'm a loner."

"_What?!_"

"She said I'm a loner. Not to my face. To Miss Cook. When we were going outside."

"But it's the last week of your school!" (The little kids have to wait longer than us for summer holidays. Since I am now well and done school, I don't have to go back, ever!)

"I have to write it in a week."

Is Mrs Topson CRAZY? The summer play with probably end up like this. . .

A BUSY DAY AT THE FARMYARD

"Baa." baas Ivy.

"Woof, neigh, moo." chants every body else.

"Boing, meow, oink!"

Lovely.

"Good luck!"

I quickly walked off before she did anything else weird.

I opened the living room door.

"Poor Ivy!" I said out loud, to no one in particular.

"What happened to Ivy? Is she being sick because she ate all the biscuits? And the tin too?" Linn said sarcastically.

Oops.

You know what Linn said about Ivy, her eating the biscuits and the tin too? When I was a little midget, I used to have a book where there was a cat and he didn't have any food left so he ate the stew his owner was cooking.

AND THE POT TOO!

Then his owner came home from work and she was annoyed so the cat ate her too.

Then Little Red Riding Hood came and she was upset so the cat ate her too, ect, ect.

But we had to get rid of it because Tor was balling his head of crying at the end, 'cause the cat tried eating a fly and then the cat exploded, and the fly winked at you like he meant for it to happen.

Well, when you put it that way, it is pretty gross.

"Hello? Earth calling Ally Love? Are you in there?"

Oh, _right._ Linn is really annoying some times! Can't she see I'm very busy? Day dreaming is very important for a very nearly 19 year old (sqwee!)!

Sheesh!

Tor walked in (good, some one on my side for the witness job, at my death trial, if Linn kills me.)

"'llo, Linn," he said, like he saw her every day.

Ryan stuck out his hand. Tor took it. By the size his eyes went, I'm sure Ryan squeeze his hand.

Hard.

"Ryan" said Ryan, pointing at himself.

Did he think Tor was two or some thing? Jeez, I don't like Ryan as much as I did.

Only a teensy bit, though.

Tor walked past Ryan and grabbed a cat that wasn't Colin. Then he dragged him into his room.

I don't like he really likes Ryan, though he only said one word to Tor.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open.

"Hey, guys, guess what? I got fired. I was signing that old song, you know about a yellow submarine, and then a man said I was being disrespectful, 'cause I was ruining a cockroach song, and-"

"Beetles." I said to Rowan.

"Yeah, whatever, and I told him to grow up, 'cause they're all dead, and th-"

"No, still two left, actually." Linn corrected her.

"Just be quiet, okay? So the man says Missy, consider yourself fired. I told him only my manger could do that. He said he was."

"And then what did you do?"

"Erm, I got five pounds out of my pocket and ordered popcorn chicken. Then sang again." Rowan said.

"He told me not to be cheeky. What am I, a two year old?"

With that IQ, that, my dear sister, you will very soon be...

Ivy came in to the living room with the biscuit tin.

"Biscuits anyone?" she said.

Oh. Right.

What a oopsies...

* * *

Sorry, that was pretty short too. I pinky promise it'll get longer. Just put you pinky on the screen, since I will never meet my viewers.(Some dude from Australia? OMG!) I don't know any other thing to write.

Oh, yeah, my favourite person is Rowan, so I hope you don't mind is a lot of stuff happens to her.

And since I am not in the UK, I don't know the school system too well. Like if you have Debs. And what' s the Leaving Cert. ? Guys, I don't have a clue, so sorry to disappoint, but I'm not putting in stuff like that.

If you know what it is, just pretend it all ready happened, okay?

And I am getting round to fixing the super bloppers in my other chapters. Count that in on the first pinky promise.

I'm just sleeping loads...

Bye for now!

Lurve Miss No One


End file.
